


Matty's sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Feeding Bottles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Infantilism, M/M, Nipple kink, Pacifiers, Spanking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew visits his cousin Will to play, unfortunately Will has regressed but Matthew still finds a way to have fun. Age play verse.</p><p>Uploaded at request from Tumblr user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew was excited to spend the weekend at his Uncle Hannibal’s house with his Cousin Will, however when he turned up he was somewhat disappointed. Uncle Hannibal had greeted him at the door after his Daddy had dropped him off.

‘Good morning Uncle Hannibal’ Matthew said happily.

 ‘Good morning Matthew’ Hannibal said as he smiled at the boy as he opened the door for him to enter the house.

Matthew walked into the house looking around. ‘Where’s Will?’

Hannibal shut the door and turned to face him. ‘I’m afraid that Will is in his little, little mindset. I know how excited you were to play with him this weekend, however I can arrange it for another day and drop you back at home if you wish, or you are more than welcome to stay. However you just won’t be able to play as much with Will’

Matthew’s face fell a little on hearing the news he couldn’t play as much with his cousin as normal but still, it was always fun to be at Uncle Hannibal’s. He did tend to be more involved than his own Daddy at times and he would be able to cook with him.

‘I would like to stay if that is ok’ Matthew said with a wide smile.

‘You are more than welcome too. Did you want to put your things away and help me in the kitchen afterwards. I’m making some banana muffins for later which I’m sure you would enjoy’ Hannibal said.

Matthew nodded excited, turning and walking up the stairs quickly with his stuff. He opened the door to the guest bedroom that he always slept in when he stayed, putting his stuff at the end of the bed to pack away later. He walked out to the kitchen where Hannibal was already busy cutting something up on the chopping block.

Hannibal looked up and smiled as Matthew came closer. ‘Ready to begin’ He asked.

‘Yes’ Matthew said as he grinned. ‘Do you have a spare apron I could borrow, please?’

‘Certainly. We wouldn’t want you to get flour all over your clothes now would we’ Hannibal said as he retrieved one of his other apron’s that would fit Matthew. He handed it to Matthew he pulled it over his head. ‘Do you need a hand with the back?’

‘No Uncle Hannibal’ Matthew giggled as he did it up himself.

‘Very good’ Hannibal praised as Matthew stood next to him ready to start.

Matthew worked diligently on the muffin mixture with little help, having it finished in less than half an hour. Hannibal stepped in and assisted when Matthew had to put the muffins in the oven, setting the timer so they knew when to pull them out.

‘Excellent Matthew’ Hannibal said proudly. ‘They should be done in 45 minutes. Now, I have to tend to Will. If you don’t want to help your more than welcome to play outside or read a book if you wish’.

‘I can help with Will, I don’t mind and it would be more fun than playing by myself’ Matthew said with a small shrug.

‘I’ll prepare his bottle then, could you bring it out of the fridge for me’ Hannibal said.

Matthew did as he was asked and watched as Hannibal prepared it, taking note how he checked the temperature on his wrist.

‘What’s in the bottle’ Matthew asked curiously.

‘Just a little something I prepared myself’ Hannibal said smiling at him.

Matthew nodded and followed him into the living room, watching from the side as Hannibal leaned over the crib speaking softly to Will as he babbled back to him happily.

‘Now, now baby boy, Matthew is here to see you. Aren’t you going to say hello’ Hannibal said as he dropped the side of the crib.

Matthew smiled at Will as he walked closer. ‘Hello baby cousin’ He said shyly. Will giggled and kicked his legs out, happy to see him. He watched as Hannibal shifted Will so he sat in his lap, supported by one of his arm’s as the other one held the bottle for him.

‘He drinks it so quick’ Matthew said surprised as he watched the contents of the bottle disappearing before his eyes.

‘Yes, someone likes his milk very much, doesn’t he’ Hannibal said looking fondly at Will who smiled around the bottle and wiggled in content.

‘How many times a day does he have a bottle’ Matthew asked. He had seen Will in his infant stage earlier, but he hadn’t seen him being fed by his Daddy. Curiosity getting the better of him as he stepped closer watching.

‘Six usually, but sometimes seven’ Hannibal said as he looked at Matthew. He sat Will up then, drawing him close to his chest and rubbing his back.

Hannibal chuckled as he watched Matthew frowning trying to figure out what he was doing. ‘Sometimes this greedy little baby drinks too quickly and upsets his stomach’ He replied as he set the towel over his shoulder to protect his shirt.

Will gave a small burp and Matthew laughed. He watched as Hannibal laid him back down in the cot and Will fussed as Hannibal went to pull up the side.

‘There’ Hannibal cooed sweetly at him. ‘Good little babies need there rest so they can play later’ He said trying to calm his fussy baby, but Will sobbed a little, refusing his pacifier as his Daddy tried to pop it in for him. ‘Would you like a story sweet muffin’ Hannibal said as he caressed his cheek lovingly.

‘I can read to him if you like’ Matthew said walking closer. Will giggled happily when he said it making Matthew smile wider as Hannibal stood.

‘That sounds like a wonderful suggestion Matthew’ Hannibal said. ‘I’ll bring one of Will’s book down for you’

Matthew walked closer to the crib, watching his baby cousin giggling at him happily. He picked up some of the toys Will had I the crib, playing with him until Hannibal returned.

‘You should both enjoy this one’ Hannibal said handing Matthew one of his first edition copies of ‘The Wizard of Oz’. He lowered the side of the crib allowing Matthew to sit next to him to read.

‘Thank you’ Matthew said as he took the book and sat next to Will.

Hannibal smiled and popped the pacifier into Will’s mouth as he nuzzled into the side of Matthew who opened the book and began to read.

Matthew found he enjoyed the book, soon noticing Will’s eyes closing as he started the third chapter. When he was confident Will was asleep, he stood quietly, leaning over his cousin and placing a small kiss on his head.

‘Sleep tight baby’ He whispered into his ear.

He slid the side of the crib up carefully and snuck out into the kitchen to help Uncle Hannibal finish the muffins.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew sat in the living room watching cartoons, he had kept the volume down while his baby cousin Will slept in the crib sucking peacefully on his pacifier. He was finishing off the banana muffin when Hannibal walked in with a bottle.

‘Would you like to help me with his bottle this time Matthew’ Hannibal asked as Matthew switched off the TV.

‘I haven’t really looked after any babies before’ Matthew said shyly as he begun to walk over to Will’s crib.

Hannibal passed the bottle to him, holding it in his hands he felt the warmth of it against his skin. ‘It is very simple’ Hannibal replied.

‘So like earlier when you simply held it there and supported him’ Matthew asked attentively.

‘Precisely’ Hannibal said smiling at him. Matthew felt more confident then, seeing as it had looked so simple before.

There was a click and he watched Hannibal slide the side of the crib down.

‘Hello sweetie’ Hannibal cooed softly at Will who blinked and looked up at Hannibal. He gurgled and reached out with his arms, Hannibal smiled and lifting him into a sitting position. Hannibal patted the mattress behind Will.

‘Come’ Hannibal said as he looked at Matthew who walked slowly forward and sat there

Will giggled, his pacifier falling out of his mouth as he babbled to Hannibal.

‘My sweet precious muffin is going to behave very well isn’t he, especially as cousin Matthew is going to feed him’ Hannibal spoke gently as he shifted baby Will in to Matthew’s lap.

‘Arm around his back to support’ Hannibal said guiding Matthew’s arm. ‘Excellent’.

‘Hello baby cousin’ Matthew said looking down at Will. He had him settled and felt the weight on him against his arm, surprised as when uncle Hannibal had done it, he made it look so effortless.

‘Gah-wagh’ Will babbled back smiling.

Matthew brought the bottle to Will who latched onto it, sucking noisily making Matthew laugh.

‘Now pumpkin, you need to slow down or you’ll upset your tummy’ Hannibal said, stroking Will’s hair.

Will settled just as the phone began to ring. Hannibal looked up and then back at Matthew.

‘I’m fine’ Matthew said. He watched as Hannibal walked out leaving him alone with Will, listening to Hannibal talking to someone in the distance.

‘NNghff’ Will gurgled around the bottle.

‘Nearly finished baby, then I can read to you again. Did you like the last story’ Matthew said.

Will wiggled excitedly making Matthew smile.

Finishing off the last drops, Matthew pulled the bottle away.

‘Wah’ Will started, withering as Matthew put it out of his reach.

‘There’s no more’ Matthew said as Will grew impatient.

‘Do you want a burp’ Matthew said soothingly, rubbing his hand along his baby cousin’s back as he began to settle down.

He tried to lift Will up, his head resting against his chest as Will drooled a little on his shirt.

Matthew was struck with an idea, wondering what it would be like.

Listening carefully, he heard Hannibal still on the phone. With his free hand he lifted his shirt and guided Will to his nipple.

‘There you go baby’ Matthew said as he caressed Will’s hair.

Will looked up at Matthew, seeing his smile. He began to suck, making Matthew gasp suddenly at the warmth that enveloped his nipple. He never had anyone suck or nuzzle his own before, but this was different from when he played with them by himself. More pleasurable and intense.

He leaned back, guiding Will to his other nipple as he turned his body. The freshly sucked nipple felt tingly in the coolness of the air, sending a new sensation course through his system.

He let out a low moan as Will sucked greedily on it, nibbling slightly and making Matthew flinch a little in pleasure. Feeling his nipple harden under Will’s tongue.

‘Matthew’ Hannibal spoke from the doorway, causing him to jump.

‘What are you doing’ Hannibal asked as he walked over to where he was.

Matthew tried to hastily pull his shirt back down, but Hannibal had already seen.

‘I-I’ Matthew stuttered but he had simply been caught red handed, he felt an embarrassed blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks. He pulled the shirt down, finally able to cover his shame as Hannibal moved forward.

‘Wait for me in the study, in the corner’ Hannibal said sternly as he shifted Will so he was able to move.

‘Yes’ Matthew muttered ashamed of his actions and the tent in the front of his pants.

He walked out quickly as he heard Hannibal coo over Will ‘Is Daddy’s precious baby still hungry’ and Will babbling back.

Matthew stood in the corner of the study as he waited, he couldn’t hear anything but his stomach plummeted when he heard the mobile being switched on for Will and the sounds of doors closing.

He stood there waiting to hear Hannibal’s footsteps, listening intently as he took measured breaths. He knew he had been naughty and acting inappropriately, but he couldn’t help to wonder what it would be like, and it had been _so good._

‘Would you like to tell what you were doing with William, Matthew’ Hannibal said from behind him, making Matthew startle and turn around to face him.

‘I let him- I encouraged him….  I wanted to know what it would be like. I’m sorry’ Matthew said with difficultly, the words weighing heavy on his tongue.

It was always the worst punishment when uncle Hannibal made him reflect on what he had done wrong. Never raising his voice or just bending him over. He made him think about his actions and the consequences of them.

In a way it was effective. Matthew knew, because he would either never repeat them, or take more caution to cover his tracks next time.

‘If you were curious, why did you not ask your father or myself. We would have been more than happy to sit down and discuss this with you. A young boy such as yourself who is starting exploring his sexuality must have many questions’ Hannibal said nonchalantly making Matthew’s cheek burn red.

‘You understand you have conduct in very inappropriate behaviour with William and will be punished’ Hannibal continued, watching Matthew shift uncomfortably. ‘Come’.

Matthew looked up as Hannibal walked over to wear a bright blue leather lounge was, he sat and patted his lap waiting for Matthew who stumbled forward. Watching as Hannibal produced a long and narrow, yet thick, ruler from the side.

‘Pants down and lay on my lap’ Hannibal said, positioning his legs together.

Matthew did as he was asked, squirming uncomfortably on Hannibal’s dress pants as the wool made his skin itch. He felt his uncle’s hand slide gently over his exposed backside in preparation. His cheeks burning in humiliation and fear.

’Twenty strokes should be fair, I want you to count them out for me’ Hannibal said as he raised the ruler ready to deliver the first blow.

‘Y-Yes uncle Hannibal’ Matthew whimpered slightly.

His own Daddy would paddle him, but something about Hannibal told him that this would be much worse than what his Daddy would deliver.

The first blow landed hard and unexpected, causing Matthew to let out a small cry. ‘One’ He gasped out in the next breath, feeling the sting and burn on his skin from where the blow had been delivered.

The next few swats landed, Hannibal peppering both his cheeks and the tops of Matthew’s thighs. Making sure this lesson would not easily be forgotten. By the time he had hissed out fifteen, his hand flew to Hannibal’s leg and gripped it tightly.

‘You’re doing very well Matthew’ Hannibal praised.

Hannibal waited for a minute so Matthew composed himself. Seeing if he would use his safety gesture or safeword.

Tears stinging Matthew’s eyes as his bum felt as though it was fire. He let go of Hannibal’s leg and instantly felt the sting land on his right top thigh.

‘Sixteen’ He nearly wailed as his legs squirmed.

The last few swats were delivered with as much force as the first ones as he counted them out.

‘Your punishment is over’ Hannibal said.

‘I’m sorry uncle Hannibal’ Matthew said as a tear slid down his cheek.

‘All is forgiven. Now hold I need you to stand and I shall apply a cooling salve’ Hannibal said as he shifted Matthew onto his feet .

Matthew nodded and stood patiently waiting as he watched Hannibal retrieve something from his desk draw and return sitting on the couch.

‘Lay back down. You will find this will help’ Hannibal said gently.

Matthew did as he was told, laying down and lifting his buttocks so his uncle could apply it. He hissed as he felt the coldness touch his heated skin.

‘It might sting a little at first, but you will feel it soothing soon enough’ Hannibal said as he held one hand on Matthew’s back to stop him wriggling.

Matthew nodded and laid there meekly. Feeling his uncle’s finger trace around his hole.

‘All done’ Hannibal announced.

Matthew stood pulling his pants up.

‘Th-Thank you’ He stammered out sheepishly, not meeting his uncle’s eye.

‘You may return to watching cartoons if you wish. Dinner should be ready in half an hour’ Hannibal said.

He followed Hannibal out of the room, slipping back into the living room where Will was asleep. Snuggling up on the sofa under a blanket, he flicked on the TV and finished watching sponge bob square pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Will loved to spend the weekends at his Daddy’s house. His Daddy always surprised him ny taking him out somewhere and spending lots of time with him.

This weekend was no different, they had been to the aquarium that morning and Will had come home excited about the seal show that he had seen. His Daddy had let him play in the backyard as he began to prepare lunch for them.

Hannibal was setting the table when he heard Will come into the house sobbing.

‘Daddy’ Will said when he saw him and ran over to hug him.

‘What is it baby boy, why are you upset’ Hannibal said holding his boy who was shaking in his arms.

Will sniffled as he pulled back. ‘My knee’

‘Let Daddy see pumpkin’ Hannibal said soothingly.

Hannibal pulled a chair out for Will, who sat in it as Hannibal kneeled to have a look. He had scrapped his knee somewhere in the garden. The cut did not look to deep, but he needed to clean it to have a better look.

‘What happened  baby boy’

‘I was playing by the tree… and… I-I fell over the ro-root’ Will sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

‘Come here baby boy’ Hannibal said, taking out his handkerchief and drying the tears on Will’s cheeks. ‘We’ll go to the bathroom and Daddy can clean it up and make it better for you’ He said placing a small kiss on his forehead as his boy settled down more, nodding in response.

Hannibal stood holding out his hand for Will to take, leading him towards the bathroom. He smiled as Will limped a little, it mustn’t have been too painful but his sweet boy didn’t want to move it too much.

‘Ok baby boy’ Hannibal said pulling out a first aid kit from under the sink. ‘Sit on the side of the tub and daddy will clean this up for you’.

Will nodded, moving slowly as he watched his daddy opening up the kit and pulling some gauze and antiseptic out. He wrung his hands nervously.

‘Is it going to hurt Daddy?’ Will asked cautiously.

‘Not at all baby boy’ Hannibal said smoothly, fixing him with a smile to ease his nervousness.

The truth was the first one would not hurt, but the iodine lotion would sting a little. But he would tell him after the first antiseptic rinse.

‘Right’ Hannibal said moving to kneel in front of him, taking out his leg. ‘Your such a brave boy’

Will smiled as his daddy looked over his knee. ‘It only hurts a little bit daddy’

‘I’ll put the antiseptic on first, I need to get the dirt out of the wounds ok’

Will nodded, watching and tensing waiting for pain. But nothing hurt, his Daddy’s hands moved over his knee delicately and he barely felt it.

‘Daddy needs to use his tweezers pumpkin, be very good and stay still for me alright’ Hannibal said.

‘Yes Daddy’ Will replied, gripping onto the bathtub tightly, his knuckles turning white.

‘Ow’ Will hissed a little as his Daddy removed a large piece of dirt. Trying to move his leg away biut only to have his Daddy hold it there.

‘Be still, I know it hurts a little, but I’m nearly done’ Hannibal spoke softly. ‘Your being very brave’

Will nodded, trying to stay still to make his Daddy proud.

‘All gone’ Hannibal said smiling at him kindly.

‘Thank you Daddy’ Will said going to stand.

‘I’m not finished yet sweetie, just sit tight’

Hannibal took out the iodine and moved back to Will’s knee.

‘This is going to sting a little but I know you can be a big boy for me’ Hannibal said reassuring his sweet boy.

Will shook his head. ‘I don’t want to Daddy’ He said getting anxious.

‘Daddy needs to put it on so it can kill the germs. You don’t want to get an infection, do you’

‘No Daddy but…. Isn’t there something else that won’t hurt that can kill the germs’ Will asked hopefully.

‘I’m afraid not baby boy’ Hannibal said, pouring some on the iodine onto a cotton swab. ‘I know you can do it’

Will’s bottom lip trembled as he nodded, feeling the tears in his eyes before the swab touched him. He let out a small pained shriek when it touched his knee.

‘No Daddy’ Will sobbed, shaking his head. ‘It hurts… It’s stinging’

‘All done’ Hannibal announced placing a band aid over his knee. ‘Will what has Daddy said about that’

Will flinched a little at his change of tone, taking his thumb out of his mouth. ‘That I shouldn’t suck my thumb because it-it’s bad for the nail… and germs’ He said lowering his head a little as his lip trembled.

Hannibal lifted his chin. ‘That’s right pumpkin. Where’s your pacifier’

Will shrugged. ‘I don’t know Daddy’ He answered getting anxious again, wringing his hands. He sniffed and Hannibal softened a little.

‘It’s okay baby boy, it’s all over now’ He said pulling him into a hug, patting his back to try and soothe him back feeling him shake under his hands.

‘It hurts Daddy’ Will sobbed into his chest.

‘Daddy has an idea that might help, did you want to try it’

Will nodded.

‘Alright, sit back down for me’ Hannibal said. ‘I know how you like playing with Daddy’

Will beamed up at him, knowing what he was allowed to play with.

Will lent forwards, undoing his Daddy’s pants and freeing his cock which bobbed free, already hard and ready to be taken.

Will smiled as he took it, playing with it and lapping it up as he would with any of his pacifiers that Daddy brought him.

‘Nnnmmm’ Will said, feeling his Daddy’s hands carding through his hair as he worked.

Hannibal smiled down at the image, feeling his boy play with his more as he reached his own climax. Bringing his head forward so he was able to swallow everything, letting out a long breath as he felt him cleaning up any mess left behind.

‘Better Daddy’ Will smiled up at him, a little trace of saliva running down his chin.

Hannibal brought his finger down, tracing it up and Will sucked eagerly on his digit.

‘That’s enough for today’ Hannibal said, fixing himself as Will stood. ‘I don’t want you to spoil you appetite’.

Will smiled as his Daddy lead him back down stairs.

 


End file.
